howtorockfandomcom-20200223-history
Grelson
Grelson (Gr/'ace and N/'elson) is the romantic pairing of Grace King and Nelson Baxter. They currently have feelings for each other, but they are not dating. In How to Rock a Singing Telegram, they slow dance and stay at the dance with each other. An unbelievable number of romantic hints have been found in the episodes. Supporters of this ship are called Grelsonators. This ship has a large fanbase, a number of fanfictions, and having 2 wikis: the Grelson Wiki, and the Grace King and Nelson Baxter Wiki. Additional Names For The Pairing *'Grason' (Gra'ce/Nel'son) *'Nace' (N'elson/Gr'ace) Grelson Moments Season 1 Moments 'How to Rock Braces and Glasses ' *After Nelson explains that Gravity 4 "We hold it down", Grace asks "Hold what down?". Nelson answers "Things that would otherwise possibly float." and Grace responds with a non chalant "Oh." 'How to Rock a Guest List' *It is revealed that Nelson has known Grace since the fifth grade. *Nelson was frightened, yet suprised that he saw the Grace cardboard. *Grace initates the first conversation with Nelson. "Hello, Nelson. How's it going?" *It was revealed that Nelson saw her butt in 5th grade. *Grace saw Nelson's butt, too. *He was shy when he was talking to Grace. *They start talking to each other at the end of the episode after Nelson has calmed down. *Grace calls Nelson's chocolate papaya cup idea "genius." *They both seem to be shy while talking. *When Nelson offers grace another papaya cup she said "big time." 'How to Rock a Music Video ' *Grace says excitedly that she wants to speak Nelson. *Grace then tries to speak Nelson by combining Molly's words "Grace, Outie" into "Groutie." *Nelson immediately writes Grace's new word down in his notebook. *Kevin, Nelson's best friend who had been trying to get a phrase in the notebook throughout the whole episode, angrily asked Nelson why Grace got to be in the notebook. *Nelson replied to Kevin's query by simply saying, quote, "Look at her!" ''implying that he thinks Grace is pretty. *Grace then smiles and waves at Nelson flirtaciously from across the cafeteria, before Molly calls her. 'How to Rock a Prank *Grace says "Hi" to Nelson and compliments him on his wearing of weird accesories. *Nelson "Thanks" Grace for noticing. *Grace smiles at Nelson after he said he got his chair stuck to his butt. How to Rock a Secret Agent *When Nelson is told to ask a girl he likes to dance, he immediately goes to talk to Grace. *Nelson then gets nervous and asks her to dance with Zander instead of him. How to Rock a Birthday Party *During the Last 1 Standing performance, Grace and Nelson are standing close together and are smiling at each other several times. *Kacey likely asked Grace to come to the party, knowing that Nelson likes her. *Grace agreed to jump out of the cake most likely because she likes Nelson. Then, Nelson says "Wishes do come true". *When Grace exits the cake, Nelson sincerely helps her out by grabbing her hand, like a prince would do for a princess. *Grace is seen to lean on Nelson while Gravity 5 is playing their song and later Nelson is seen looking at Grace. *Both Nelson and Grace's mom never let them play in bounce houses because their moms were afraid it would deflate and crush Nelson and Grace. *When Nelson said he was going to put Molly and Grace names on the list, he probably did that because he wanted Grace to come. How to Rock an Election *Grace smiles at Nelson and offers him a stuffed puppy. Nelson accepts the stuffed puppy and smiles at Grace. How to Rock a Newscast *After the first newscast, Nelson goes and stands next to Grace. As the show goes to Kacey and Stevie, you can see Nelson turn towards Grace. How to Rock Halloween *Nelson asks Kacey if Grace was a hot vampire in her dream. *When Kevin says that Grace was hot in his dream, Nelson glares at him angrily, as he likes her. *When Grace goes trick-or-treating and runs into Gravity 5, Nelson ditches his friends and runs off with Grace. How to Rock a Love Song *Grace laughs when Nelson calls Molly "Solly". *Grace smiles when she sees Nelson rolling on the floor. *Grace thinks Nelson will be fastest on the rickshaw. * Nelson acts all cocky after Grace's compliment. * Grace calls Nelson "Sparkle Princess Pony". *Grace explains that "Sparkle", "Princess", and "Pony" ''are the three greatest words in the English language, and she's giving them to Nelson. *Nelson smiles a bit and says, ''"Well, that's different." *When Nelson was pulling Grace and the handles came off, Grace motioned for Nelson to come back for her and he did just that. *After the rickshaw ride and Nelson collapses to the ground, Grace comes up to him and starts hitting him back and fourth with a towel. *Grace helped push Nelson on the rickshaw on the way back to school. *Grace sweated for Nelson. *Grace called Nelson "Pony Boy", a reference to ''The Outsiders. '' How to Rock Cee Lo *Grace flirts with Nelson during the How to be Popular performance. *During the How to be Popular performance Nelson waves to Grace after she walks to him. *After the Perfs perform How to be Popular Nelson claps loudly. *Nelson sees a crowd full of Graces in his fantasy sequence. Kevin say's "A crowd full of Grace's" and Nelson retorts with "Money Napkin". *When Grace comes to audition for lead singer and Stevie says the auditions are closed, Nelson stands up quickly and convinces Stevie to let her sing. *Nelson is the first one who says Grace is hired. This shows that Nelson trusts Grace more than anything. *During Kacey and Cee Lo's performance Grace and Nelson often smile at each other and share looks with each other. *Nelson says Grace brings the sunshine. ''"Grace, the-sunshine-of-our-lives-who-makes-it-worth-getting-up-every-day Grace?" '' *When Grace goes back with Molly, Nelson feels somewhat betrayed, saying ''"Well, there goes my sunshine". ''Kevin comforts Nelson with a hug. This implies that Nelson only wanted Grace in their band just so he can be with her. How to Rock a Singing Telegram *Nelson didnt realize that Grace wanted him to ask him to the dance. *Nelson mentioned how he wishes Grace was available to ask to the dance and Kevin says in his dreams. *Grace and Nelson slow dance.'' '' *Grace tells Nelson “Nelson, you know if you had asked me to the dance I would have said yes" *Nelson then asks Grace ''"Will you stay with me at the dance." '' *Grace then nods her head that she will. *Grace and Nelson smile lovingly at each other through the whole slow dance. How to Rock a Yearbook *Grace ask's Nelson to go get some hot cocoa with her. Nelson then head's off with Grace to get some hot cocoa together. Grace says "Hey Nelson, you wanna go get some hot cocoa?" to which Ne;son responds happily with "Sure!" However, Nelson instantly forgot that by doing so he was selling Gravity 5 out to the Perfs. *Grace and Nelson are next to each other in the yearbook photo. How to Rock a High School Sensation *After Nelson says that they are not accepting anymore audtions, Grace rubs Nelson's shoulder up and down to comfort him. *Grace defends Nelson during the episode. "Don't yell at Nelson, It's Kevin's Fault." *Nelson defends Grace a lot during the episode. "Don't yell at Grace." ''Too which Molly a sks ''"Why not?" In which Nelson replies ''"I have my reasons." '' *Nelson tries to flirt with Grace but tells Kevin he cant do it. *Nelson and Grace flirt and dance close during the whole performance and share a hug at the end of it. *Grace gives a flirtacious goodbye wave to Nelson when she leaves with Molly at the end. How to Rock a Good Deed *Both Nelson and Grace use the term "Dirty Duck" in reference to finding out Kacey is faking. *After Grace says "Dirty Duck", ''Nelson mentons he says that as well and Grace does an ''"Aww". How to Rock a Camping Trip *The first person Grace gives berries to is Nelson. *Nelson is the one who urges Kacey to give Grace the credit she deserves to Mr. March. *Grace and Nelson are seen talking by the tree during Mr. March is speech. *Grace compliments Nelson on how he tightened the knot. Grace says as she puts her arm around Nelson "Look at you, Nelson! You've really mastered that half-hitch knot!". Nelson says "I did, didn't I?" '' Both Grace and Nelson then smile at each other and simultaneously say ''"Yaay". *While Nelson and Grace were fishing with Molly and Kacey, Nelson says "Oh Man, Zander and Kevin are swimming? I wan't to go." Grace then asks "Nelson, do you wan't to go fish with me," and Nelson got all happy and says "Okay!" as he and Grace wen't off together fishing. How to Rock a Fashion Victim *When Grace wanted to get some stuff from the food cart, Nelson let her cut to the front of the line and he pushed everybody else out of the way. *During the fashion show when Nelson came on the stage Grace was staring at Nelson and said "Hi Nelson" and Nelson responded shyly with "Hi Grace". Molly said to Grace "He's actually very pretty" and Grace responded with ''"He is!" ''and Grace placed her hand on her heart while saying it. How to Rock a Uniform Episode hasn't aired yet. How to Rock a Tennis Ball Episode hasn't aired yet. How to Rock Christmas Episode hasn't aired yet. Cast Hints *According to some Halston Sage interviews Here and Here when talking about How To Rock she mentions ''"You’ll see a little flirtation between Grace and Nelson, which is cute."'' and also ''"There’s a lot of Nelson/Grace flirtation, starting in a couple of upcoming episodes."'' as well. *According to David Israel, Zander might ship Grelson in the Xmas episode. *According to David Israel, He get's the Grace/Nelson jones and that How To Rock A Uniform won't hurt it. *According to David Israel, When asked if there was any Grelson in The June 6th filming of How To Rock he said Might've been a bit of that today. Yep. *After writing a Grace/Nelson scene David Isreal tweeted to a fan telling them they would freak out. *David Israel responded to a tweet from a Zevie fan who was complaining that people get Grace/Nelson moments direct and easy. David said Very True. One point for Zevie nation. Basically signifying Grelson is supposed to be the obvious ship. *David Israel responded when asked if there was any Grelson in How To Rock Cee Lo that "Your green helmeted head will explode". Meaning that there is going to be some Grelson in the episode. *Noah tweeted his character will have romance in an episode they had just filmed. The episode in question was the same episode that David Israel tweeted a fan that they would freak at the Grace/Nelson scene he wrote. Which means the romance Noah mentions is Grelson. *According to David Israel, there are more big Grace and Nelson episodes coming up. *David Israel responded to a fan who tweeted him that her mom ships Grelson and David tweeted back "The woman has taste". *David Israel responded to a fan who tweeted him that they love that he approves of Grelson so much and David tweeted back "I'm a boss. And The Boss". *David Israel tweeted "Did a sound mix today for #HowToRock a Singing Telegram. May or may not have a tremendous Grelson moment." *David Israel responded to a Grelson fan that they would probably watch the episode a billion times. When referring to How to Rock Cee Lo. *When asked by a fan when Grace and Nelson would get together, David Israel tweeted "I've spent a lot of time in Grelson City. Sweet beaches. Does that not answer your question?" *David Israel tweeted a fan saying he would invite them to Grace and Nelson's wedding. This showing how big of a Grace and Nelson fan he is. *David Israel was asked by a fan if he had any pictures of Grace and Nelson he could post. He responded with "I got some great ones. Looking at them now. So sweet. So Perf. Half Perf." *David Israel again confirmed there will be Grelson in How to Rock Cee Lo. *Lulu Antariksa said in an ustream that she supports the Grelson pairing.https://twitter.com/how_to_rock/status/220949011249627138 *A fan tweeted David Israel a picture of Grace checking out Nelson that said "Grace checking out Nelson. I think she likes." and David responded with "Nothing for her not to like." *The official twitter of the book How to Rock Braces and Glasses tweeted Poll! Do you think Nelson and Grace should date on #HowToRock? https://twitter.com/how_to_rock/status/266307938296160256 *The official twitter of the book How to Rock Braces and Glasses months later again tweeted RT if u think Grace and Nelson should date! Then, check out these adorable pics of them! http://ow.ly/f6Ib4 (@_noahcrawford_ @halstonsage) *The above linked to the official website of How to Rock Braces and Glasses and asked the poll question "Do you think Nelson and Grace should date on How To Rock?" *David Israel confirmed Grace kisses Nelson on the cheek in How to Rock Christmas. *David Israel when asked by a fan after the cancellation if Grace and Nelson would have ended up together in the series he said "Grelson was a Slam Dunk. Trivia *Max Schneider said in an interview Nelson is in love with Grace, so it is confirmed that he likes her. *Noah Crawford confirmed that Grace will kiss Nelson sometime later in the season. *They both saw each other's butts in the fifth grade. *Grelson will be the second pairing to have an in-universe shipper. The first is Zevie. (Kevin ships Zevie - Zander ships Grelson) *Molly knows about Grace's feelings towards Nelson. Fanfictions NOTE: Certain fanfictions may be rated M for mature audiences!! Read at your own discretion! *Gravity 6 *Perfect Night *Simple Melodies *Sweeter Than Anything *How To Rock A First Kiss *How To Rock A Meeting Of The Parents *Tutor *Best Day *ABC For Grelson If you read these fanfictions, please write a review to tell the author what you thought and to let them know you discovered their work through this wiki. Thanks! Grace's view of Nelson Grace seems to like Nelson as a friend and more. Nelson's view of Grace Nelson has a crush on Grace. He most likely had a crush on her since 5th grade. He thinks she's beautiful and pretty. Userboxes Fandom *'''Color: Chocolate Brown &''' '''Papaya Green, as Nelson and Grace shared two Rchocolate filled melon cups in How to Rock a Guest List. *'Number': 3, How to Rock a Guest List, the ship's main episode, is the third episode in the series. *'Mascot/Animal': A puppy, because Nelson was thrilled when Grace gave him a toy puppy in How to Rock an Election. *'Drink/Food: '''Chocolate fondue in a papaya cup. *'Song': Go With Gravity because even though they are from rival groups, their chemistry seems totally natural and absolutely undeniable. *'Episode''': How to Rock a Guest List, as this episode is when Nelson and Grace's crushes became known. Gallery Category:Pairings with Grace King Category:Pairings with Nelson Baxter Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Popular Ship Category:Shippings Category:Trivia Category:Videos Category:Nelson Baxter Category:Grace King Category:Halston Sage Category:Noah Crawford Category:Images Category:Romances Category:Major Pairings Category:Crushes Category:Fandom Category:Actresses Category:Actors Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Main Cast Category:Teens Category:Pairings between Main Characters